The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size (e.g., shrinking the semiconductor process node towards the sub-20 nm node), which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for miniaturization, higher speed and greater bandwidth, as well as lower power consumption and latency has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
Multi-chip package (MCP) technology is a new packaging technology spurred by the continued demands of electronics industry for miniaturization and decreased weight. To meet these demands, MCPs were introduced which include a plurality of semiconductor chips in a single package. Various three-dimensional MCPs have been developed, and in particular, new technology has been introduced for chip level integration rather than package level integration. The MCP technology has the advantages of a simple manufacturing process and design flexibility. As technology continues to evolve, new improvements and applications of MCP technology are being developed.